


Just Can't Get Enough

by 50shadesofsubtext



Series: SPN AU and Trope Bingo [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cheating Turned Polyamory, Cowboy Dean, F/F, F/M, Florist Castiel, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, SPN AU Bingo, Sex on the Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofsubtext/pseuds/50shadesofsubtext
Summary: Dean and Jo are a cute couple. They're getting married. So why can't Cas and Dean keep their hands off each other? The florist should really not be sleeping with the groom, especially when the bride is so great.My fill for the SPN AU and Trope Bingo for the square florist!Cas





	Just Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Depeche Mode’s song of the same name.

They were a cute couple. She had blond hair tied in a high ponytail, low-cut jeans, and a tank-top that showed hints of her lower stomach. He had a short military haircut, cowboy boots, and worn jeans. They both had athletic builds and wore coordinating plaid flannel shirts.

Cas watched them walk through the store, admiring the flowers on the way to the front counter. She gave him a bubbly smile and sat a binder on the counter. It was white with lace, like an old-timey wedding book. “I have a meeting with Castiel,” she said with a question in her voice.

Cas stuck out his hand. “You found me. You must be Jo and Dean.”

Jo put her arm around Dean’s waist and pulled him closer. Her left hand flitted over Dean’s chest, and her ring sparkled when it caught the light. “That’s us.” she looked around the room. “These flowers are beautiful.”

Cas smiled and looked up at the still-silent man. He ran a hand down Jo’s back and smiled politely, trying to hide his obvious discomfort. “I assume you have a date set?” Cas asked them.

Jo nodded. “June wedding. We have a beautiful little mountain valley out on Dean’s family ranch. He’s building an arch for the ceremony.” She smiled up affectionately at Dean.  

“Can I look at your ideas?” Cas asked pointing at the book.

Jo nodded and opened the binder, flipping through the sections until she turned to a page covered in flowers. There were variations of blue flowers tied with brown ribbons.

“Brown and blue?” Cas asked.

“The brown really works with all the wooden decorations I have planned,” Jo told him as she flipped to the next page. “And the blue just complements the brown really well. We’ll have green as an accent color.”

“How big are you planning?”

“50 at the most. Probably less.”

“How many bouquets and such?”

Jo flipped to a page with what Cas assumed were bridesmaid dresses and groomsmen tuxes. “Dean has a best man, a groomsman, and a groomswoman. I have a best man, bridesman, and bridesmaid.”

Cas pulled a paper from under the desk and started taking notes. “Three bouquets and five boutonnieres. How about parents?”

“A corsage and a boutonniere.”

“Do you want a spare bouquet to throw or do you want to throw yours?”

“I’ll just throw mine.”

“Centerpieces?”

“We are making them by hand.”

“Any flowers for the archway?” Cas’ eyes wandered back to Dean who had lost interest in the conversation and was picking the dirt out from his fingernails.

“Maybe something hanging from the top, but we are just wrapping it in lights,” Jo said. She didn’t seem to notice that she lost Dean’s attention.

Cas nodded. “How about I take your ideas and make a proposal up for you, including costs. We can set up a meeting in a month or so?”

Jo nodded and gave Cas business cards before leaving. Dean seemed to perk up when he realized they were going, and he shook Cas’ hand. It was a hard, firm handshake and Cas felt a little shiver run up his spine when Dean smiled at him. He waved as they walked out the door.

Cas spent too much of his time making a proposal up for Jo and Dean, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of that little flame he felt for Dean. The guy was obviously handsome, but he was also obviously taken and straight. Cas called Jo to set up the next meeting, purposefully trying not to indulge the little fantasies that popped into his head about him a Dean.

He had to bite his cheek when Jo couldn’t make it and sent Dean in her place.

Cas took him to his office and laid out some of the plans before looking up at Dean. The guy looked at him like he was out of his depth and floundering in the deep zone.

“This isn’t your cup of tea?” Cas asked him.

“I have no idea what she was thinking sending me here,” Dean told him. “She could have sent Sammy. My brother knows tons about plants. Can I be honest with you?”

Cas nodded, and Dean leaned in like he was telling a secret. “I would rather just run down to the courthouse and get this done than spent this much time and effort on a wedding. It’s not worth it.”

Cas didn’t judge him; he’d heard the same from other grooms, even occasional brides. He smiled at Dean. “People do have weird customs, don’t they?”

Dean smiled a nodded. “Look, I’m sure this is all great, and I bet you put a ton of work into getting this stuff ready, but I have no idea about any of this. If Jo wanted it her way, she wouldn’t have put me in charge of this. Why don’t you just do what you think will look good and keep it in the smallest budget you can?”

Cas grinned, “I can do that. Are you sure Jo will be okay with that?”

Dean winked at him, “I guess we’ll find out, huh?”

Cas couldn’t stop the chuckle bubbling out of him. This meeting was not supposed to make him like Dean even more. He leaned back in his chair and studied the freckles on Dean’s cheeks. He didn’t look away when Dean caught his eyes.

“So, Cas.” After Dean held his gaze for a minute, one side of his lips lifted into a smile. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“Probably, but come on, humor me, man. What’s new in your life?”

“Okay, uh, my sister just had a baby. A little boy. They are a little overwhelmed, I think.”

“Pictures?” Cas pulled out his phone to show Dean. “Cute family. Which one of the moms is your sister?”

“Anna is the redhead. Her wife, Meg, is the bio mom.”

“And how about you?” Dean asked as he handed back the phone. “Married?”

Cas shook his head and stuffed the phone back into his pocket. “I guess I haven’t found a guy that will put up with me yet.”

Dean nodded and looked at his watch. “You know, I have a few hours to kill. I bet seeing the ranch would help you get a better idea for the flowers. You know, if you have time." It was only an hour before he usually closed the store, and he figured he could let Alfie, the new assistant, close for the day.

“Sure, why not.” He wasn’t sure why there were butterflies in his stomach as he gave Alfie instructions and walked to Dean’s car. Dean was the last person he should have this feeling for.

The ranch was a gigantic place up in the mountains. Dean stopped at a few gates to let them in, and finally, Cas saw a huge mansion, all wooden and rocks, on a hill. “My Grandpa Campbell built the house. The ranch had been in the family for generations, but Grandpa wanted something big to live in. When my mom went to college, he decided on this, but then my mom and dad were killed in a car wreck, and my brother and me moved in here.”

“You grew up here?”

“With a ton of cousins, yeah. Went hunting in these woods, built a treehouse here. This is home.” He drove past the house and turned around the hill. The view was breathtaking.

“You’re having the wedding here?” The sun was just setting, and it cast a golden glow on the lake in the valley below them. “This is so beautiful.”

“This is where I’d hide out as a kid. It’s kinda something you have to see for yourself.”

Cas nodded as he opened the door and stepped out of the car. Dean followed him out of the car and pointed by the cliff edge. “I’ll put the arch here, and we’ll set up hay bales for seats facing the lake, so people have a good view.”

“I see why you don’t need many flowers. It’s already so pretty here.”

Cas glanced up at Dean and instantly regretted it. He looked amazing in the golden light. Dean saw him looking and smiled but didn’t look away. “Glad you like the view.”

Cas blushed and turned away. Dean sat on the hood of his car and patted the spot next to him. “Come watch the sunset with me. It’s my favorite time of the day.”

Cas sighed. He shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t want to set there. “Dean.” His voice sounded lower than he expected, almost a growl escaping from his throat and Dean raised an eyebrow.

“I can take you back if you want. But you’d be missing out on the best thing about this place.”

Cas shook his head and walked over to set on the hood. Dean laid back, head on the window and looked up at the sky. Cas laid down next to him.

Dean at least kept up the pretense of watching the sunset but eventually turned to Cas. They locked eyes again before Dean leaned in for a kiss. Cas gave him but leaned back after a minute. “What about Jo?”

Dean rubbed a hand down Cas’ side and rested it on Cas’ ass. “Don’t worry. This doesn’t mean anything.”

Cas wanted to be frustrated by that, but Dean’s lips were on his again, and the hand slipped from his back to his front, and Dean groped his already half-hard dick.

When Cas made it back to the shop, he promised himself it would never happen again. All he had to do was avoid Dean.

He didn’t count on Jo sending Dean to _all_ the meetings for her. Alfie started teasing him when Dean came by shouting “Your boyfriend’s here!” into the office at first sight of the man. He hoped nothing major was happening in the store when he locked the door to the office and mapped out every inch of Dean’s skin with his tongue.

It wasn’t just Dean coming to the store though. During Dean’s tux fitting, surrounded by the other men in the wedding party, Dean called Cas and begged him to come over to help him choose between a bowtie and a regular tie. He called again when Jo had a meeting come up right before they had the cake tasting appointment.

It seemed like a blink of an eye before the wedding was just days away. Dean showed up at the shop to make sure the flowers were all on track and asked Cas to go to his bachelor party. “Sammy’s throwing the party, and we’re doing a combined one with Jo and me. It’s low-key, we're going to Jo’s mom’s bar, but It’ll be so much better with you there though.”

“Really? You mean I’ll get to spend the whole night teasing you, and you won’t get to do anything about it. How could I say no?”

Dean growled his low, possessive growl, the one he gave when Cas told him he should be honest with Jo about their relationship. Cas smiled at him and led him back to the room. He laid Dean back on the desk and stripped him before climbing over him and riding him.

The bachelor party was more exciting than Cas expected. He met most of the people already at the tux fitting, and Dean introduced him to a group of brunettes in flannels and cowboy boots. “This is Gwen, Mark, Christian, and Johnny—the cousins I’ve told you about.”

Cas shook hands with them, and Dean led him over to the bar. Jo’s bridesmaid, an attractive girl named Tracy Bell, kept giving Dean glares from over her drink.

Cas wondered if she guessed at their affair, but two drinks in, long after Dean disappeared into the crowd, Charlie scooted over to the stool next to him. “Don’t worry about her,” she told him. “Tracy’s just jealous. She never really got over Jo.”

Cas sat down his beer and looked at Dean’s groomswoman. “They were together?”

“Oh, yeah. They dated for a while in college. And then Jo fell for a guy.” Charlie let out a sigh and shook her head. “They stayed friends, but I don’t think she ever forgave Jo for going back to the D.”

Cas tried not to look uncomfortable and took another drink. Charlie smiled at his blush and winked at him. “I guess I’ll have to go comfort her,” she said, sliding off her chair and walking across the bar. The next time Cas saw Charlie, she had Tracy pinned against the wall, one hand up the bottom of her dress.

Jo slid into the stool next to him and hugged him. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever! God, I just have to thank you for taking such good care of Dean. He can’t stop talking about how handy you are.”

Cas felt himself pale, and he rubbed a hand through his hair. “Well, I’m not sure about that.”

Jo play-slapped his shoulder. “Stop being so modest. He can’t stop talking about you coming to help at the fitting. And, god, what would have happened if Dean was at the cake tasting alone. He probably would have forced the bakery to do pies.”

Dean and his friends moved to the bar beside them, and Cas heard them brag about who could drink the most. Dean caught his eye and winked from behind Jo’s back.

When Jo realized that she lost his focus, she glanced at the boys and smiled. “Look at them being all macho and acting all manly. They’re adorable.” Cas quirked an eyebrow at her in question, and she continued, “I could drink them all under the table.”

Cas shook his head, “You couldn’t drink me under the table.”

“Oh yeah, big guy? Let’s see.”

Sam ordered a round of shots for them all, then another and another. Each round, another person dropped out and separated themselves from the group. Sam, Caleb, and Ash were the first to drop out, then the cousins, then Benny.

Cas winked at Dean as he downed another one and Dean backed out, more content to watch Jo and Cas battle.

Jo fell out of her bar stool before she gave in, but Cas had to hand it to her, she lasted longer than most people he knew.

Charlie and Tracy found them after most of the guys were asleep on the bar top. They called the limo for everyone to go back to the ranch.

Cas didn’t remember the drive out or going to bed. He was surprised in the morning when he woke up sandwiched between Dean and Ash, all three of them naked. He tried to get out from under Dean’s arm in an attempt to make it to the bathroom, but Dean pulled him closer, kissing his hairline and forehead before finding his lips.

Dean’s breath tasted like stale beer, and he pulled back, settling his mouth on Dean’s neck.  

Dean reached a lazy arm down and groped at Cas’ morning wood, slowly jerking him. Cas bit down on Dean’s shoulder and reached a hand up to Dean’s hair, pulling his head back. They stroked each other until Dean closed his fingers tightly around the base of each of their dicks.

“We can’t leave any—” Dean started, and Cas nodded, diving under the covers to suck Dean off. He swallowed Dean down and then Dean returned the favor, swallowing all of Cas’ evidence.

They smiled at each other and gave sloppy kisses before falling back asleep in each other’s arms.

The next time Cas woke up, Ash’s arm was around his waist, and Ash and Dean were both asleep. He took in his surroundings before moving. Girl’s giggles were coming from the doorway, and he heard camera clicks before the door shut. He was asleep before the could process it.

The next time he woke up, the room was empty. He pulled himself out of bed and found clothes before he walked to the door. He followed the voices down the hallway toward the kitchen.

“Cas!” Jo shouted when she saw him. “I was about to send Dean in to wake you up! We have pancakes.”

He settled on a chair between Ash and Tracy. Charlie leaned over from Tracy’s lap and handed Cas a plate with pancakes, sausage, eggs, and hashbrowns. “I’m never gonna finish all this,” Cas told her.

Ash leaned forward and winked at Cas. He squinted at the other man, confused as to what the wink was supposed to mean. He glanced at Dean across the table, but he was debating with his cousins about who was going to feed the animals.

“What are you doing the rest of the day?” Ash asked him.

“I need to finish the flowers for the ceremony tomorrow.” Ash nodded, and Cas watched his hand come closer. Cas stood, “You know, I should probably get down their sooner rather than later.”

Ash withdrew his hand from the table and looked away, “Cool man, you do you.”

Dean glanced over at the movement and told his cousins he would go outside. Cas sat his plate down and thanked Jo for the food, but that he should finish everything at the store. Most of the people at the table didn’t seem to care if he left, but Charlie hugged him and promised they would catch up at the reception.

He met Dean downstairs by the front door. He was hunched over his boots, lacing them up. “You need a ride, man?” Dean asked with a smirk.

“Seeing as my car is at the bar, it would be appreciated.”

“Good. I’ll text Jo that I’ll be back later.”

Cas slid into Dean’s now familiar black car and smiled at the gunpowder and coffee smell. “What are you smiling at?” Dean asked.

“You.”

“You sap.”

Cas shrugged and slid across the bench seat to snuggle against Dean’s side. “What’s the deal with Ash?”

Dean gave him a quizzical look and put a finger up before getting out of the car to open a gate. When he got back in, he put an arm around Cas’ shoulder. “You don’t remember last night?”

“I know we all woke up naked.”

“Oh, babe, you missed it. After I lost strip poker, you couldn’t keep your hands off me. And since Sammy and my cousins went to their rooms, I didn’t have any reason to say no. You, Ash, Benny, even Caleb—you all gave me lap dances.”

That didn’t sound like Cas. He must have been more drunk than he thought. “And then we all just jumped in bed together?”

“Babe, don’t tell me that was your first time with more than one person!”

“That _wasn’t_ your first time?”

Dean didn’t even blush when he shook his head. They fell silent for the drive back to down, but as they were getting closer to the bar, Cas asked, “Have you slept with any of them before?”

“Yeah, all of them.”

“And Jo still doesn’t know.” He didn’t say it as a question. “Dean, are you really gonna get married without telling her the truth?”

“What truth?”

“Dean, you’re gay.”

Dean stopped the car next to Cas’. “I’m not gay.”

“Fine, bi. You like guys Dean.” 

“I like Jo. I love Jo. You’re great Cas, but I’m not throwing my life away for you.” 

Cas shook his head, ready to protest, but Dean stopped him, “You should probably go, man.”

“What, no more ‘babe’? Did this get too real for you?”

Dean reached over and grabbed Cas’ wrist. “You don’t understand. I have a great girl, a great family, I’m even a freaking cowboy. Life is  _perfect_ for me. Don’t think that I’d give that up for baby blues and a good fuck.” 

Cas let out a breath and pulled his arm free. “Fine. Live a lie.” He pushed away from Dean and climbed out of the car. 

“Cas, wait,” Dean said as Cas closed the door. Dean opened the driver’s door and said over the car, “Cas, that’s not what I meant, just wait—” 

“No, Dean. I have to get the flowers ready for your _wedding._  I’ll see you tomorrow.” He slammed the door to his car closed and ignored Dean calling after him as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

He ignored Dean’s calls and texts the rest of the day and focused on the flowers. He arranged the bouquets and attached the boutonnieres on pins. He checked his phone before bed and read all the texts and listened to all the messages from Dean. He wanted to give and call Dean, let him apologize even more, but instead, he set his alarm and hell asleep. 

The next morning, Cas went to the store early to load the flowers in the van. Aflie told him he was acting like a grumpy old man, and that he should look a little happier for a wedding. Cas just glared at him. 

Dean met them at the front and pulled Cas away before he could start unloading. “Cas, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean that.” 

“Yes, you did.”

“I didn’t mean it the way I said it.” 

Cas sighed and looked at Dean. He seemed earnest and apologetic. Cas hated seeing that look on his face. “I’m really just a good fuck for you?” 

“No. At first, maybe, but now, no. I don’t know what this is, but I don’t want to throw it away.”

“But not enough to let your fiance know. I don’t care that you are marrying her, Dean, I just don’t want to sneak behind her back.” 

Dean pulled back when he saw one of his cousins and waited until they walked away before pulling Cas down a hallway. “Let’s just talk about it for a minute okay?”

Dean turned to the next door and opened it, “Come on, no one comes down here.”

As they stepped inside, they heard a shriek and movement behind them. Cas turned, wondering if Charlie and Tracy already found the unused room. He was not expecting to see Jo straddling Sam’s naked body on the bed.

Dean went tense under his touch as Jo and Sam scrambled off the bed. Sam grabbed a pillow to cover himself and Jo wrapped herself in a sheet.

They were all quiet for a moment until Sam stepped forward. “Dean, I can explain.” His voice was soft and pleading, and he gave Dean puppy dog eyes.

Dean punched him. 

Jo and Cas jumped between the brothers, forcing them apart, and Jo started yelling at Dean. “That’s rich, coming from you. I’m supposed to look the other way when you fuck guys, but you can’t handle it when I fuck someone else.”

“You fucked my brother.”

“And? You fucked Ash.” 

“You knew about that?” 

“You’ve fucked all of the ranch hands, why would my brother be any different?" 

”You knew about _that_?”

“Dean, I know you’re gay.”

“I’m not—”

“Yes, you are.”

Dean put a hand over his face and turned on a heel to walk toward the window seat. Sam took the opportunity while his brother’s back was turned to tug on his pants. Cas wanted to flee, to at least get out of the room for this conversation, but Jo stopped him when he made a move toward the door. “If you can fuck my fiance, you can stay for this.”

Cas stopped. Jo took a few cautious steps toward Dean. “So, what are we gonna do now?”

“How long have you two—You know?”

“High school.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“Nope. I caught you cheating on me with Aaron Bass, so I slept with Sam.”

“Is he the only one?” Jo looked over at Sam and slowly shook her head. “Why the hell did you let this go on so long?”

“I love you. I always have. And I’d still marry you, here and now. You need a beard; I’m yours.” 

“I don’t know what that means.”

Jo let out a chuckle and settled on the window seat next to Dean, her bedsheet tied firm under her arms. “I don’t care if you see other people. But you and I both know that your grandpa will write you out of his will if you are with a guy. Your cousins are gonna throw you out on your ass.”

“So we get married, so I get to keep part of the ranch?”

“There are worse reasons to get married.” 

“If I were to consider this, which would be ridiculous by the way, would you still sleep with Sam?” 

Jo and Dean both looked over at Sam and Cas as if they needed reminding that they were still in the room. “Is that a deal-breaker?” 

“I mean, I guess not. I slept with your brother. But I don’t want to know about it, or hear about it, or think about it.” 

“Deal.” 

Cas wasn’t sure if he was allowed to speak. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling right now, but He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he started this anyway. He must have given something away because Dean and Jo both looked at him. 

“Cas,” Dean looked nervous, “I get if you’re still mad at me, but I still want you if you still want me. Jo’s obviously okay with us.” 

Cas walked forward and knelt in front of Dean. He reached out a hand and cradled Dean’s chin. “All I wanted was not to lie to her.” 

Dean smiled and leaned forward, pulling Cas into a kiss. 

Jo jumped up, “Okay, so, wedding still on, awesome.” She pointed to Sam, “I need you to go find Ash, Caleb, and Tracy. Have them meet me in my room to help me get ready. And distract my mom for as long as possible, but bring her to my room eventually.” She smiled and clapped her hands together, “I’m getting married!” 

Dean pulled Cas from the room, “I’ll let you guys get dressed.” He tossed a smile toward Cas, “Sam, make sure no one goes into my room for a while, I’m sure Charlie can make sure Benny is ready on time.” 

“Dean,” Cas admonished, “I do still have flowers in the van. Perhaps Ash and Benny could help Alfie and I with them?”

Dean pulled Cas into another kiss before he let him go.

The wedding was beautiful. Dean pulling Cas into his bedroom by his tie halfway through the reception was even more beautiful.

Cas was nervous about how the situation would work out between them, but with Dean lavishing him with kisses, saying sweet nothings in his ears, peppering him with admiration, he couldn’t find it in himself to worry.


End file.
